


Sweet Dreams

by TheBookWriter



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sherlock (TV), Slender Man - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Bottom John, Childhood Trauma, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Greg Lestrade's wife is a cheating whore, Headaches & Migraines, Horror, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John Watson Has Nightmares, John Watson is a Bit Not Good, John Watson is a Good Parent, John has secrets, M/M, Mane Six investigate the Everfree Forest with Sherlock and John, Mental Breakdown, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Moriarty has a son, Moriarty knows EVERYTHING, Multiple Crossovers, My First Work in This Fandom, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft gets what he wants, Necromancy, No Mary Morstan, Original Character(s), Overprotective Sherlock Holmes, PTSD John, Parenthood, Pining, Possessive Sherlock, Public Display of Affection, Rest In Peace Department, Semi-Public Sex, Separation Anxiety, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Sherlock vs King Sombra, Shock Collars, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Supernatural Elements, Surrogacy, Top Mycroft, Top Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom, Unresolved Tension, resolved tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookWriter/pseuds/TheBookWriter
Summary: Plot twists. So many plot twists.I regret nothing. ^_^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my fanfic. Before you continue, I'd like to say a few things.
> 
> Firstly, this story is a work in progress, so expect occasional changes.
> 
> Secondly, this work contains the following graphic content:
> 
> Male/Male relationships.
> 
> Female/Female relationships.
> 
> Rape.
> 
> Implied Incest.
> 
> BDSM themes.
> 
> Gore.
> 
> Violence.
> 
> Profanity.
> 
> If you are disturbed by any of these things, please leave the story now.
> 
> One last thing: DO NOT criticize my work. I write fan fiction for the sole purpose of entertaining readers. I WILL NOT be judged by faceless people on the internet who I don't know. You may ask questions about the story or make suggestions to improve it, but any comments that are remotely negative will be discarded and ignored. 
> 
> Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story begins with a journey to the past, where we learn the tragic and horrific story of one James Moriarty and how he became the most infamous serial killer in Britain. Strap yourselves in everyone. It's quite the tale, and it's not going to be pleasant.

The night was dark. Clouds of thunder hung over the already soggy London streets, and a cold wind drove stinging rain into the face of a young woman striding along the sidewalk. Though she wore a thick overcoat, the storm had already soaked through her dark hair. Her dark eyes were weary, and one only had to look at her to know that her life was wretched.

Stepping into the light of a street post, she hesitated before crossing the street to her destination. She glanced down at the bundle she carried against her chest, doing her best to protect him from the rain and cold. This was her only son; the one child she would ever have in her pitifully short life.

It was all so unfair to her. For the briefest moment, she thought of turning around, of running away. But there was another part of her as well. The part that was convinced she couldn't sacrifice her child's life to save herself. _It wouldn't make a difference anyway,_ she thought miserably. _Sooner or later they'd find us, and besides, that's no life for a child, always being on the run. He stands a much better chance here than he would with me._

She turned her gaze back to the building across the street. A large sign over the arched entrance read:

ST. GERALD'S PLACE.

The bundle stirred against her, whimpering. She bit the inside of her lip and closed her eyes for a moment, forcing herself to hold back tears as grief cut through her like a knife blade. In the next instant, she'd crossed the street and had walked up the steps to the entrance. She tried the doorknob.

It wasn't locked. The staff must have forgotten to secure it.

Without the slightest noise, she opened the door and let herself in. She took a few steps and the paused, listening. There were no footsteps; no sign that any of the inhabitants were disturbed by the door's opening or the soft crying of her son. Quickly and quietly, she made her way towards the nursery, not realizing that one of the nursemaids had heard her come in and was now making her way down the staircase.

Finding the nursery unlocked, the baby's mother let herself in. Scanning the room, she quickly located an empty cradle and placed her son inside it. Meanwhile, the nursemaid had phoned the police. She didn't know the intruder's intentions, but she felt sure they meant harm.

Somehow, the baby's mother heard her. Before the nursemaid could stop her, she'd sprinted out of the nursery and back out into the night. In fact, she disappeared so quickly that when the nursemaid was asked to give a statement later, all she could say was that the intruder had been female and nothing else.

As for the baby, no one realized he'd been abandoned until the next morning. Inside the small blanket his mother had wrapped him in, they discovered a note telling them little information. James' first and last name were listed with his date of birth, but no other names or clues were found to indicate who his parents might be. When they investigated the name Moriarty, they found that several different families bore the name -one of which were instantly dismissed as being unlikely due to their high social status. When none of the families came forward, the orphanage gave up the search.

Three weeks later, the baby's mother was discovered dead in an alley. The autopsy revealed bruises on her neck, indicating that someone had seized her throat from behind. There had been a short struggle in which the killer had broken her neck with a vicious tug. Death followed swiftly. As to who the killer was, the police never found out. Although the assailant's skin was discovered under the victim's fingernails, when the DNA was entered into the system, no match was identified. It was as if the individual in question had never existed. After a few weeks, the police were forced to give up.

What the police didn't know was that they were not dealing with a typical homicide. They had no idea that the woman was the victim of a paid assassin; a hit man hired by a powerful family patriarch in an attempt to hide the mistakes of his son. After completing his assignment, the assassin took his payment and reported his success to his organization's leader, Lucien Everly. Lucien congratulated him, and then sent him on another assignment.

But the assassin wasn't entirely successful. Neither he or the client were aware that the woman had been pregnant. They never realized that she had given birth to a son, or that she had taken him to the orphanage when she realized the danger she was in.

And so for the next ten years, James Moriarty would live out his days in the orphanage, completely unaware of his parentage or his mother's murder.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They say that ignorance is bliss. Unfortunately, the saying couldn't be more true for the family that had decided to give James a home.

They were hardly to blame, of course. Even in his youth, James was an expert manipulator. Underneath his charm and polite disposition, a malicious and evil scheme was being put in motion. His soon-to-be foster parents didn't know it, but James was plotting to earn their trust over the course of several weeks. When he had achieved this, he planned to murder them in their sleep. Bored from killing half the children in the orphanage, (he'd found them irritating and had decided to dispose of them) James decided it was time he tried something new.

He very well would have gone through with it, were it not for the existence of Rachel, his adoptive sister.

Rachel was a year younger than James, and very shy. Still, she made a point of being kind to James, even if she never said much. When James asked his adoptive parents about it later, they told him that Rachel had been having difficulties fitting in with other children in the neighborhood. Later, James decided he'd try and to talk to her. It was slow going at first, but within a few days he and Rachel had developed a healthy bond. James would never in his life understand why, but there was something special about Rachel that made him completely forget his plan to kill her parents. If anything, he now found himself wanting to keep her safe.

Then the time came for James and Rachel to attend school together. 

Up until now, James had received a good portion of his education at the orphanage. Thus, he had yet to learn the crude nature that often comes with male adolescent students.

For a while, James was content to ignore them. Then the harassment began.

It started innocently enough. Occasionally, James would hear other boys in the school whistle when his sister walked by. In particular, there was a boy called Luke who was in the frequent habit of making lewd comments whenever Rachel was within earshot. This disgusted James, as he knew that such behavior often left Rachel feeling uneasy. From there, things continued to escalate- until James decided he'd had enough.

The following week, Luke was discovered dead a street over from his house.

When the police interviewed Luke's friends, they were quick to point out James as the likely culprit. Unfortunately for them, James was a smooth liar, and his natural charm quickly convinced the police that he was innocent. So James was let off the hook.

When James returned to school the following week, he found that the school was now infested with rumors abut him being a psychopath. They were right, of course, but none of them would ever come close to realizing it. As for Rachel, many of her friends had begun putting pressure on her to get James to confess. Rachel refused, instead calling her friends out for their "mob mentality" and "baseless accusations." Eventually, her friends relented and the subject was dropped, but Rachel knew in her heart there really  _was_ something wrong with James.

To clarify, Rachel wasn't stupid by any means. She was smart enough to connect the dots and knew that James had left the house around the time of Luke's murder. She knew without a doubt James was guilty.

 So why did she defend him, you may ask?

Of course she knew James was bad. She knew he was sick, sick in his mind. But it was also for that reason she knew she had to help him. That she had to try and understand his reasons. Because if she couldn't show him mercy, no one else would.


	3. Chapter 3

bleh bleh bleh bleh bleh bleh bleh bleh bleh bleh 


End file.
